


Verdure

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [320]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs go on vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/17/2000 for the word [verdure](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/17/verdure).
> 
> verdure  
> Green; greenness; freshness of vegetation; as, the verdure of the meadows in June.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #043 Vacation.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Verdure

“Where are we?” Tony grumbled as he stared out at the wide verdure surrounding the roads they were travelling on. “Where’s the sun and the sand and the beach?”

“West Palm Beach.” Gibbs grunted.

“This does not look like beach territory.” Tony pointed out.

“This is grassy water preserves. It's the beach without the beach. If you wanted actual beach you should have planned the trip.” Gibbs smirked.

Tony glared at Gibbs, but inside he was smiling.

“There's a lot more wildlife as well as more activities that can be done here, but if you really want the beach it's not that far away.” Gibbs explained softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
